Quimérico
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Madara siempre pensó que Uchiha Sasuke fue el único error que dejo escapar Itachi a lo largo de toda su vida. Descubriendo bajo las sombras que en realidad no sería el único. KisaIta/Mpreg. Leer desde el principio, lo cambie.
1. Prológo

**N/A:** Por varias razones (que omito, porque serán marca spam xD) lo comencé de nuevo. La trama va de lo mismo, pero de forma diferente, espero esto no afecte en nada su interés.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon/Mpreg/Spoilers del anime- manga: únicamente que se tenga en cuenta la trayectoria de Itachi Uchiha en toda la trama.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen, todos los personajes, trama, argumentos y conceptos del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto; y este es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra.

* * *

**Quimérico****.**

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

— _Él va a reincorporarse contigo._

En cuanto la sepulcral voz del liderazgo dictamino su veredicto final, las pequeñas pupilas del desgarbado espadachín se ciñeron sobre el ninja que yacía de pie bajo el umbral.

Le escruto, develando en los orbes ajenos el fulgor apagado que residía en ellos; destilando un aire gélido cargado de miseria, comprimido en la vasta profundidad de sus ojos carmesí. Mismo que aturdió su conciencia, por increíble que fuera.

— _Je, entendido — Sonrió. Proyectando su aserrada dentadura, en alusión a la de un tiburón._

¿Su primera impresión?

Kisame no simpatizaba con nadie, excepto para moler a golpes al enemigo. Le tenía sin cuidado el trato que pudiera llevar a cabo con algún colega. Akatsuki apenas conocía de él su irrefrenable deleite por el combate, y los siniestros comentarios de los que se jactaba. Encubriéndolos tras un tono insulso de empatía.

Nada que no trascendiera en sus ideales carecía de relevancia en su vida, y eso era innegable.

Tan solo bastaba con conocerlo para poder saberlo.

Sin embargo…

Para su impresión, durante el transcurso de los días venideros- laborando en su compañía-, algo relacionado con ese egresado ninja comenzó a perturbarle. Capturando su atención, y ocasionando un disturbio en medio de la nada.

El portador del _sharingan_ nunca deparo para él algo más que un corto y parco gemido, que bien podía ser traducido en un "si" o en un "no" en respuesta, era llanamente silencioso y calculador. Sin duda, el compañero ideal para alguien de su calibre. Al cual, las relaciones humanas le eran un tanto indiferentes. Mermándoles desde tiempo atrás, cuando aun contaba con un poco de honor.

Sorpresivamente su interés no estaba destinado para ese joven tan sólo por su peculiar actitud. Digna del asesino que salto a las páginas del libro Bingo a temprana edad, a consecuencia de la masacre de su clan.

Un erudito no era ninguna novedad nacido desde dentro del clan Uchiha. En realidad, lo que le estaba llamando la atención de él, era _ese _algo inusual que su presencia ocasionaba en un miembro de la asociación criminal.

Orochimaru.

Para Hoshigaki, el acérrimo interés que le deparaba el _s__annin _legendario- a partir de su reclutamiento- no había sido en ningún momento de su profunda predilección.

Le daba lo mismo lo que ocurriera con el supuesto "novato" de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, siempre y cuando no tuviera que verse inmiscuido en el conflicto. Después de todo, gente moría secuencialmente dentro del mundo _shinobi_.

Y estaba claro que habría mantenido postergada tal idea por tiempo indefinido, de no ser que la resiente misión encomendada por Pain incitaba a una cruda "confrontación", erigirse en medio del dichoso planteamiento. Al enviarles junto a él y al renegado de la arena a una encomienda.

Situación que le llevo a dos posibles resoluciones: Intervenir o hacer caso omiso.


	2. Enigma I

**N/A:** Aquí esta lo que sigue, para que vean (lean) que está vez va enserio.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen, todos los personajes, trama, argumentos y conceptos del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto; y este es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra.

* * *

**Quimérico.**

**

* * *

**

Enigma I.

Conflictos existenciales, manifestados a través de las relaciones interpersonales.

* * *

Era el preámbulo de la media noche por aquel recóndito lugar. El escuadrón Akatsuki residía en silencio, encubierto en las cóncavas profundidades de un espeso boscaje, morando a las puertas del país de la Tierra.

Sobre su enmohecido firmamento se avistaba el arribo de una torrencial llovizna, azotando con toda su furia sobre la localidad, a medida que el haz crepuscular era devorado por la espesa bruma, dando cavidad a que sus desapercibidas siluetas fraguaran sus delictivos planes, bajo la quietud del cielo nocturno.

Ante el escozor que les perturbaba, los elementales aguardaron al exterior de un comercio, a que el _sannin _y su compañero- el jefe marionetista-, recopilaran la información requerida, para ir conduciendo sus pasos con debida precisión hacia el objetivo.

Durante la espera, Kisame aparto la mirada del depresivo cielo gris y observo, discretamente, al joven de finas facciones confinado a su derecha.

Subyugado todavía, por las reveladoras llamaradas que se escudaban bajo la espesura de sus largas pestañas, tan similares a las que alguna vez llego a presenciar- tras blandir por primera vez a _samehada_-, le apreció yacer inmutable a su costado, sin haber movido ni un solo ápice de su ser.

La esquiva mirada de fuego resplandeció enigmáticamente, en los breves atisbos de una sutil ráfaga de viento, echando fuera los inmaculados cortinajes que pendían de su sombrero de paja. Refulgiendo, por gracia divina de un fragoroso relámpago que impactó con violencia contra la copa del árbol más cercano.

Enseguida, el clamor de un sonoro estruendo le incito a despejar sus orbes de los suyos. Devolviendo sus pupilas al tétrico salón de té, aparcado al brote de un arroyuelo.

Sin siquiera aguardar explicaciones que figuraran en aquello, sus labios se curvaron con malicia, al poder asegurar- sin temor a equivocarse-, que el impasible Sasori se había decidido a sacarles los detalles a aquellos desdichados fuereños por las malas.

Corroborándolo en el sonoro jaleo armado allá dentro.

— Je, primero nos llaman salvajes y ahora esto —Soltó de pronto, emulando una mueca que irradiaba su habitual ferocidad.

Ciertamente escasos minutos atrás se habían disputado el privilegio de decidir quién sería el dúo que entraría en acción desde el primer instante. Triunfo del que no podrían jactarse como vencedores, y del cual, el impávido marionetista, les había calificado de salvajes. Asegurando que no podrían completar su labor al igual que lo hacían ellos.

Razón por la que se les hallaba en reposo, escrutando el entorno en señal del mutuo acuerdo que habían pactado con muy poca disposición de hacerlo. A merced de la lluvia, custodiando el umbral.

_No está nada mal para ser un par de imbéciles. _Rió sórdidamente, ante este último pensamiento, que en nada ayudaba a que la lóbrega gabardina de nubes rojas dejara de escurrir, a consecuencia de la estrepitosa tormenta.

Posteriormente, relajo su temperamento, centrando de nueva cuenta su atención en la nada corpulenta presencia reposando a centímetros de él. Rememorando las resientes sospechas que albergaba sobre Orochimaru, y su creciente obsesión, sembrando duda en sus decisiones…

Estaba intrigado.

No comprendía la razón que le forzaba a pasar de largo su afición por verle, y había pensado en todas las posibles hipótesis que le rindieran crédito a la franca ignorancia que le abordaba, sin poder hallarse satisfecho con ninguna de ellas. Pensando inequívocamente- y por un sólo momento- que al Uchiha le daba lo mismo, ya que el muy engreído se las estaba dando de todopoderoso. Respaldándose bajo la afirmación de haber eliminado a su estirpe en una sola noche.

Teniendo que admitir a segundos de asegurarlo que estaba suponiendo errores, Itachi realmente no parecía ser de esos, de hecho era modesto.

Tal vez solo estaba esperando la oportunidad adecuada para confrontarlo. Teoría ciertamente coherente de no ser porque: ¿Qué clase de imbécil iba a esperar a que lo asesinaran?

Y no es que le tuviera poca fe al "novato", cabía aclarar que Itachi había matado a sangre fría a su familia, desechando cualquier tipo de remordimiento, y como dato curioso, formó parte de la división _ANBU _de Konohagakure, rango que no cualquiera poseía en vida.

Apelación que en resumidas cuentas hacia de sus apresuradas deducciones algo meramente trillado. ¿Realmente podía ser posible que el Uchiha no captase lo que a él le tomo segundos en develar?

_¡Pero qué idiotez!_

En apariencia no coexistía la menor explicación.

De cualquier forma estaba dispuesto a advertirle al ninja de la Hoja del posible peligro que corría, durante y después de la misión, no podía permitirse desaprovechar la oportunidad. Pese a sus sangrientas referencias.

Puestos que, justificaciones o no, lo había estado meditando muy severamente y finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que: a pesar de que entrometerse en la vida ajena no le resultaba para nada halagador, su única salida le impulsaba tomar cartas en el asunto.

Al fin y al cabo, ya le parecía recordar que toda amenaza que atentara contra la organización era problema directo de Akatsuki entero, según palabras de Pain; y rendido ante la posibilidad de hacerlo, gruño con fastidio.

_Condenado novato, considérate afortunado._ Bufo para sus adentros, encarando al portador del _sharingan_.

— Escucha, Itachi san — Le llamó bajo, atrayendo al acto sus irises rubí hacia él. Sembrando cierto desconcierto en la mente del muchacho. — Oro…

Entonces, a solo unas milésimas de revelarlo, la cabeza decapitada de alguno de los rehenes salió volando fuera de la casa de té. Yendo a estamparse a gran velocidad contra el asfalto.

— Es hora de irnos — Sentenció la severa voz de Akasuna, echando a perder su confesión. — Parece ser que vamos por buen camino, si nos damos prisa llegaremos al templo por la mañana — Aseguraba, ocultando su ensangrentado aguijón en las faldas de su obscura capa; — Allí es dónde lo tienen.

— Supongo que estarás satisfecho, ¿Eh, Sasori? — Apremió, conservando su sonrisa. Y andando hacia el frente echó un ojo al fondo, alcanzando a vislumbrar las inertes siluetas de los desventurados aldeanos, tendidas sobre el suelo. — ¿Y te haces llamar cauteloso?

— No me gusta que me hagan esperar, ni hacer esperar a nadie. — Espeto escuetamente; — Además…

— No merecían vivir — Completo la grave voz del _sannin _legendario, saliendo del modesto establecimiento; — ¿No te parece así, Itachi- kun? — Planteó, dedicándole una impredecible mirada que el Uchiha rechazo olímpicamente, reacomodándose su sombrero.

— Bien — Enunció el encorvado marionetista, — Marchémonos de aquí antes de que alguien nos encuentre, no hace falta ocasionar un conflicto innecesario.

— Je, eso mismo debiste de pensar antes de cargarte a esos dos — Secundo Kisame, recibiendo a cambio la indiferente mirada de Hiruko

Al ninja de la niebla no le costó mucho prever el repentino movimiento de la cola metálica de su marioneta, meciéndose con claras intensiones de atacar, y en respuesta- a su previsible ataque- se apresuro a empuñar su espada. Aguardando satisfacer su sed de lucha y hacerle pagar por la humillación de desplazarles.

— Partamos — Medió Itachi, luego de ausentar su voz por largo tiempo de las insanas conversaciones sostenidas entre ellos.

Sobreestimado por la comadreja, al tiburón no le quedo más remedio que acatar sus órdenes. Emitiendo una de sus maquiavélicas hilaridades en respuesta a su intervención, decidido a recobrar la compostura por única vez.

— Tiene razón — Inquirió, — Ya habrá tiempo de sobra cuando finalicemos la misión.

Dicho esto, Sasori exhaló con fastidio. Emigrando hacia otra parte, mientras el hombre serpiente le daba el libre alcance.

Prestando oportunidad a que el _Bijü _sin cola llevara a cabo su cometido, transmitiendo a su secuaz unas cuantas palabras que ninguno de los dos presagió desde la distancia.

— Apégate a mí lado — Fue lo único que atino a decirle. Denotando la forma tan escéptica con la que el joven del clan del abanico le estaba divisando.

Y en cuestión de minutos, los ninjas renegados se movilizaron de aquel sitio, redireccionados por Akasuna no Sasori a demanda suya. Respaldándose bajo la afirmación de ser el portador de la valiosa información, y por lo tanto, el líder temporal de la agrupación.

Advirtiéndose dentro de nada el rastro de los cuatro desvanecerse entre el manto de la lluvia.

—0—

¿Quedarse a su lado?

Al tomar la dura decisión de sumarse a las filas de la milicia de Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, daba por muerto cualquier especie de vínculo sentimental que le impidiera entregarse, en cuerpo y alma, al difícil deber de proteger todo aquello por lo cual se condenaba.

Consiguiendo llevarlo a cabo así hasta ese entonces, absteniéndose de florar sus emociones, y cediendo la poca vivacidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

Evitando entenderse con el tiburón más allá de lo permitido, a razón de no inmutar su corazón.

De manera que, la declarativa que le hubo expresado, le causaba cierta extrañeza ¡Y porqué no! Desconfianza, si asimilaba a grandes rasgos las escasas dos misiones que habían ejecutado en su primera semana juntos.

De él no le interesaba saber nada, creyendo esclarecer lo suficiente al respecto cómo para determinar que era alguien igual- o peor- que todos los demás.

Por lo que no le sorprendía suponer que intentara sacar algún tipo de provecho en su persona. Idea que le hacía pensar que era detestable.

— ¡Maldita lluvia! — Resolló el marionetista, acaparando para sí la atención de sus consortes, — Nos está jodiendo el viaje — Añadió parando en seco, ante lo cual, los otros le imitaron por inercia.

— ¿Qué propones? — Pregunto Kisame.

Al poco rato, los miembros de la organización delictiva anclaron en las arcaicas instalaciones de un lustroso _ryokan_, tras dictaminar que debían resguardarse de la lluvia.

— ¡Bienvenidos se… an! — Les recibió la _okami_, con una emprendedora sonrisa que se fue apagando, a medida que sus nacaradas pupilas se posaron sobre cada uno de ellos, a excepción de Itachi, por quien pudo restablecerla; — ¿Cuántas habitaciones desean? — Repuso enseguida, evidenciando un miedo palpable.

— Cuatro — Respondió Sasori, escuetamente.

— Deacuerdo, vengan conmigo, señores — Habló con una hospitalidad fingida, reiterando su sonrisa.

La rolliza mujer, que era reconocida entre sus parientes por su alta intuición femenina para percibir las malas vibras, decreto no tentar su suerte, recordando la mueca descompuesta que accidentalmente les había regalado, y se apresuró a llevarles a sus pertinentes alojamientos, rogando a Kami- sama amaneciera completa.

— Ustedes pueden descansar aquí, hay ropa limpia y el _onsen _estará en servicio por si desean asearse, pronto les enviaré a _joshü- san _para que les atienda — Anunció, dirigiéndose al escorpión y al tiburón. — A ustedes dos les tengo habitaciones libres en está otra parte — Informaba a los restantes, señalando el ala oeste, — por favor, síganme.

— ¿Qué diablos…? — Soltó Kisame sin pensar, a segundos de que la gerente del hotel girara sobre sus talones y les llevará a algún otro lugar. Por su parte, el marionetista no lo pensó ni dos veces para irse a su alcoba a reposar.

— Oh, lamento las incomodidades, pero las demás recámaras están repletas…— Se disculpo, ejecutando una sencilla reverencia. — Pero si usted quiere puedo…

— No hará falta, ¿Cierto, Kisame- kun? — Intercaló el _sannin_, augurando lo que ella diría.

Silencioso, el espadachín le vio exhibir con absoluto descaro una perversa sonrisa; ensombreciendo aquel pérfido rostro de pupilas ladinas, y al instante, presintió que aquella supuesta amenaza finalmente se cumpliría.

— ¿Seguros? — Cuestiono ella, intentando ayudarles a decidir, más nadie le hizo caso. — E- En ese caso… continuemos — Balbuceo, encogiéndose de hombros. Jamás llegaría a comprender la duela interna que se abría paso en medio de ambos.

_En efecto… él es detestable._

Se recalco así mismo, disipando todas las dudas que albergaba dentro, ahora ya no le quedaba la menor duda de que Kisame tramaba alguna clase de artimaña en contra suya.

Lo cual, de alguna manera, no imagino totalmente creíble.

Intuitivo como era, aquel día, cuando hablaron por segunda vez, había presagiado en sus ojos un infinito mar de tristeza, develando un tormentoso pasado que arremetía con firmeza contra su presente, y…

Pese a que no deparaba para él sus más sublimes pensamientos, mantuvo latente la posibilidad de que congeniarían.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

Dejando de juzgarle con sus míticas pupilas, mientras se perdía entre las sombras, persiguiendo la estela de la contrariada _okami _y el invocador de serpientes.

Sus cegados orbes fueron incapaces de ver a través del hombre al ser humano protegiéndole.

* * *

Estaba decidida a ponerlo completo, pero quería hacer los capítulos cortos- lo cual espero no sea ninguna molestia- porque estoy escribiendo tres fics long a la vez =.=u sé que apenas puedo con uno, pero se vale soñar, jejeje

No soy buena empleando a Itachi, Kisame me es aun más accesible y… he aquí el resultado, el protagonista será él y no Itachi, aunque más adelante lo será.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
